


Canine Army

by lockewrites



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Will can't take care of all those dogs by himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Who loves dogs more...you or Will?





	Canine Army

You had known Will Graham for many years now, which meant you were also well acquainted with his “army of canines” as you called them. Most of the time it was you who purchased them dog treats or toys. Will purchased everything else. If he was the dogs owner and father, you were the fun relative who spoiled them every chance you had. This led to you being called up every couple of weeks when Will found a new stray and needed someone to watch the rest while he took the new one to the vet. It was the same call you received tonight. Will explaining that he had stopped in the middle of the road for a dog he had decided to name Winston.

The dogs swarmed you almost immediately after opening the door. Each wanting either a dog treat or a cookie, of which you could never deny them. Checking to see the level of food and water in each of the bowls, you refilled a few before grabbing a squeaky toy and heading out into the cold. It was a lot easier playing fetch with multiple dogs because you knew that at least one would bring the toy back to you. Will had called once again, letting you know that Winston was finished at the vet and they would be back soon.

A few more minutes of fetch left both you and the dogs exhausted. Bringing them back inside the house you plopped on the couch where you were quickly covered by three of the dogs, all of whom fell asleep. You eventually joined them in slumber, where Will found you when he unlocked his front door.

“Using my dogs as blankets, now I see why you like them so much” Will joked. It was only with you that he got to be at peace, not having to worry about cases.

“They’re much more comfortable, anyway” you bent down to scratch the ears of the new dog by Will’s side “This must be Winston”

Winston walked directly over towards you and allowed himself to rest at your feet. “He already knows who the better parent is, good dog”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr. @locke-writes.


End file.
